mood killer
by shadocoon
Summary: soul trying to be suave and screwing up


Soul relished Maka's quiet moan as he leaned deeper into the kiss. He wasn't quite sure what had happened. They had originally been kissing only a little, but it had evolved into a full make out session. It hadn't been in his original plans for the night, but hey, he wasn't the type to complain when his Meister was in the mood. He was practically always in the mood, but she wasn't the same way. After all this time he was still surprised by how much he enjoyed how she tasted. Some loose strands of her thin hair tickled his cheek, but he ignored them as he shifted slightly, not allowing himself to come up for air. Not yet. He eventually had to though, and he did so grudgingly. And now they were at that dangerous point. The point of no return. No matter how into it she was just a moment ago, half of the time this would be the moment where she gave him one last close-mouthed kiss and rolled over to turn in for the night. Soul crossed his fingers internally as he stared into her intense green eyes.

He licked his lips slightly, still tasting her there. She did not say anything for a moment.

"So…?"

He trailed off, not exactly wanting to ask for her permission to keep making out and possibly more down the road if she was feeling it. He was cooler than that. Her mouth quirked up in a sultry smile before she slid a hand behind his neck and pulled him in for a languid kiss that quickly evolved into something deep and sensual. He moaned out her name despite himself. He could feel her smile pressed against him. He couldn't help but smile as well just because of how much he loved her and because of how much he wanted her. Right. Now. Lips still locked, he lowered her gingerly until her head was resting on the cool pillow. Her hand was still in his hair, while the other was resting on his chest. She pulled him in even closer than they had been, and he only just now realized that she was using a new shampoo and _dear lord_ it smelled incredible.

They parted again, but only for a second as Soul went straight back in for the kill. The kissing was more fevered and intense than it had been only moments ago, and he definitely wasn't the only one feeling it. Maka's slender fingers were knotted in his now messy hair. She tugged on his shirt aggressively.

"Off." Was all she said. It was all she had to say.

Had he ever been this turned on before? He didn't think so. He broke away to remove his t-shirt and ended up wrestling with the uncooperative garment in his haste. He tossed it away, not even noting where the article landed. He wasn't sure how much longer they swapped spit. They often got lost in that stage. At their age even that much was pretty damn nice, and he often lost track of the time when he was lost in her lips. Eventually they arrived at the point where he was no longer the only one shirtless, her bra brushing against his chest and tickling slightly.

"Is it okay?" He finally asked, looking deep into her eyes.

She nodded and kissed him chastely. It quickly evolved however into something slightly less innocent. Soul shifted his weight in order to be on top of her, but something was wrong because there she was and then there she wasn't. _Thud. _And he was lying on his back on the ground, slightly winded and severely confused. He tried to work out what had just happened. Had they really been that close to the edge of the bed? He hadn't thought so. Not that he had really been thinking anything. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head and attempting to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him. Maka was sitting up now and looking at him with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?"

She grabbed his hand and guided him to sit on the edge of the bed. He nodded slowly. He felt Maka tremble slightly. Had she been that worried? Because he was more embarrassed than anything else. She trembled again and a small giggle escaped her lips. Soul frowned, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. Maka was laughing more now, not even trying to hold it in.

"Did that…actually…just happen?" She managed to complete a sentence despite the fact that she was now clutching her stomach and all but overcome with laughter. In spite of himself Soul was finding it difficult to keep a straight face because did that _really_ just happen?

"That was _so _uncool." He finally chuckled.

"You think so?" She was finally calming down.

They sat on the bed in silence, both shirtless, but the mood could not have been more different than just a couple of minutes ago. Soul began to laugh, causing Maka's giggles to start up again. Once he started it was impossible to stop. It wasn't long before he was having trouble breathing, and the laughter was actually painful. He wiped away a tear that had formed in the corner of his eye and looked over to see Maka doubled over and wheezing with how hard she was cackling.

"Do you realize how pathetic that was?"

He shook his head as a response.

"Because that was incredibly pathetic. The least smooth thing I've ever seen."

Soul was still laughing even though she was ribbing him. It wasn't like he could disagree. She gave him a gentle kiss as they were both still giggling and chuckling. He pulled her into his chest and flopped back onto the bed. She squirmed into a more comfortable position as they both quieted down. The mood was definitely gone. She snuggled into his chest and he gently stroked her hair. This was good too. Hey it wasn't funny business, but Soul wasn't too cool to admit that he was a cuddler. A smile spread on his face as she pressed her lips to his cheek. He turned his head and met her for a chaste peck. He ran his hand up and down her side.

"You actually fell off the bed."

Soul groaned.

"You're not gonna let me forget this are you?"

He stared up at the ceiling and replayed the moment in his head.

"I don't think you deserve to forget about this." He could hear the smirk in her voice.

He let out an exaggerated groan and she began to crack up again. The laughter turned to a yawn that Soul found to be contagious. It wasn't long before he was drifting off with his Meister pressed to his side and a bump forming on the back of his head.


End file.
